Rhythm of Life
by lis.n
Summary: People come and go. But, some of them leave a greater impact on your life. Based on the song Rhythm of Love, by Plain White Ts. Copyright goes to them.


**Rhythm of Life**

Pairing: Jacob and Edward

Time Frame: Post Eclipse & During Breaking Dawn.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV: **

My hand fisted over the neatly written letter-the handwriting was as old and as elegant as the man who wrote it. My throat was closing off, as I re-read his letter to me. However, halfway through the letter, my vision blurred with unshed tears. I don't know why I was so upset. I knew this day would come. I had been preparing for it for months now. _We_ had preparing for it. A low whine escaped my lips as I cursed the day I found my soulmate; my soulmate who, according to him, had no soul. Me, on the other hand, I thought he was beautiful-inside and out. He dazzled me, and every time he left me wanting for more. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely as I remembered everything we've been through over the past few months.

Somehow during the battle with the newborn leeches and the red-head, I had imprinted on _him_. Wrong timing, wrong person. He was my nemesis. Yet, fate had chosen him for me. Overcome with anger, regret, love, adoration and repulsed by the thought of being at _his_ mercy, I slipped up during the fight. Allowing a newborn to squeeze me into the hug of death. Luckily-or unluckily-I had survived. Ironically, it was _his_ father, who had saved me.

Then, my world caved in. A wedding invitation, with the same neat, old fashion font arrived, asking me to honor their wedding with my presence. _Their_ wedding. _His_ wedding with my best-friend; the same girl I had a crush on since I was sixteen. The same girl who I was hoping to imprint on. The same girl who had stomped on my heart and ran off to _him_. The same girl who was stealing _him_ from me.

Emotions overwhelmed me and I did the only thing I thought would save me. I ran. I ran till I was lost, till I was short of breath, till I thought the numbness in my muscles would spread over my heart and make it stop hurting.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore-so I headed back. Squashing my pride down, taking my heart in both hands, I offered it him. Edward Cullen. The night of his bachelor party. I found him in the woods, hunting with his brothers. At first, he was shocked. Shell shocked. But, then shock was replaced with repulsion and venom. Bitterness. He took the broken pieces of my heart and reduced it to ashes, as he spat out, " I loathe you, Jacob Black. The only one for me is Bella."

Another whimper left my lips as I remembered falling to my knees infront of him. Eyes begging him to reconsider. Lips quivering with hatred and submission infront of my mortal enemy.

The next night, I watched from the shadows as he said the two words that took him away from me, forever. _I do_.

He knew I was there, watching. As did every vampire in the room. They all assumed that I was there for Bella. Not knowing. Never knowing the truth. Two weeks later, they came back early from their honeymoon, claiming Bella had caught an unknown virus, or something.

The monster within me rose, clawed at my chest as vile thoughts crossed my mind. I was hoping...no...I was praying for her death. I wanted Edward Cullen to be mine. He was my soulmate. I needed him.

My days were spent in the forest surrounding the Cullen mansion. And then, my world tilted. I was laying on my belly, in the forest, watching his window-hoping for a glimpse, his smell. Something. Anything. Then, I caught the most wonderful honeysuckle and crisp smell getting more and more potent. A low growl escaped my lips as I caught the smell of my mate. Before, I could react, he materialized infront of me and ordered me to shift back to my human form.

Caught off guard, I shifted. His eyes roamed over my naked body, and a possessive snarl ripped his lips before he threw himself at me and kissed me. Roughly, but it was the most wonderful feeling I felt.

He had felt the pull of the imprint to. He wanted me. At first, it was all about sex. He came. We fucked like animals and he left. It made me feel cheap. I was the person he came to whenever he needed a mindless fuck. He used me. I let him. This was the only way I could be with my imprint-I didn't complain. I couldn't, especially not when the sex was mindblowing. Days turned into months, he turned to me for comfort. When he told me, Bella was expecting his child-the mutant, I thought he had plunged a knife in my heart and every word he uttered kept twisting the knife further down my chest. However, his hatred for the child, like mine, grew and it drew us closer.

Soon, we weren't just fuck buddies. I wasn't his whore anymore. I was the person who understood his feelings. As bad as it sounded, I understood the hatred for his child. Because I felt it too. I hated that child. He was the reason why Edward would never be mine. The reason why he would never leave Bella.

Two months into our 'relationship,' I told him I loved him. He freaked out. We fought and he left. But, a week later, he came back and said he loved me too. When I asked what changed his mind, he replied it was his daughter. Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen. She had nearly killed Bella, but as his wife laid on the table fighting for her life, for the first time since they've been together, he didn't want to save her life. Because of me. But, Carlisle stepped in and plunged venom in her heart. Now, she was immortal. A vampire.

That didn't stop Edward and I. We couldn't break up anymore. We were too far in. We were in love. It wasn't mindless fucks. It wasn't because I was the only person who understood his feelings. It was because of love. He loved me, and I him. However, he couldn't leave Bella. Nor Reneesme. He had learnt to love his daughter-I didn't expect any less from him. He was a good man; a good father. But, he couldn't divorce Bella, either. His twentieth century upbringing and his values didn't allow him to do that. Though painful, I accepted his decisions. I didn't expect him to.

We spent as much time together as possible. He took me on his hunting trips. We would stretch those as much as we could. Spending as much time together as we could in our home. Our sanctuary. The only place where we could be a normal couple. My Valentine's day gift. Nestled in the forests of Northern Canada, it was a dream come true. No one knew us. We didn't know anyone. It was perfect. Just Edward and I. Together like it was meant to be.

I sighed as a pair of frigid arms wrapped themselves around my waist. " Together at last," he whispered in my ear, as he rested his head on my shoulder. Turning my head, I placed a soft kiss on his bronze hair, and nodded.

"We've been through a lot, huh?" he asked gently as his arms tightened around me.

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat as I nodded. Edward placed the softest kiss against my exposed neck and mumbled, " I love you."

" I love you too," I pushed through my trembling lips as I kept my gaze on the horizon.

" _I love the view from up here," _I told him silently as the warm sun and wind caressed my ear, as we sat on the roof of our home.

We sat silently, watching our world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love.

" We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun, you're mine. All mine," Edward said gently as he read my thoughts and ran his hands on my arms.

My heart was beating like a drum, a guitar string to be strummed, a beautiful song to be sung. We rose like a tide, as his lips met mine.

"Till the morning sun, you're mine, Jake. All mine."

" _Yours_," I added silently. I couldn't trust my words. I was afraid if I opened my mouth it would all come spilling out. The whole mess that was me.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the difference between our body temperature, kissing and snuggling with each other, as we watched the sun set and the moon rise, low in the sky.

" Come," said Edward as he stood up and held out his hand for me. Taking his hand, I jumped to my feet, agile like a cat. We jumped from the roof, landing softly on the grass. I followed him blindly into the living room. Just like I would if he asked me to follow him across the world.

He held me close as we danced in slow motion, to our song. His arms cocooning me into his chest. My tears subsided and dried as we moved onto the next song.

" Long after I'm gone, you'll be humming along,"Edward said softly, " and I will keep you in my mind. The way you make love so fine." He trailed a line of kisses along my neck and onto my jaw, and nibbled on my ear.

I sighed before his lips captured mine and kissed me so sweet.

" Jacob. Jacob. Jacob, what do you do to me?" he whispered fervently against my skin, as his hands wandered lower and pulled my shirt over my head.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. So, I let him take control. As soon as he flung my shirt across the room, his hands dropped to my pants. Opening the button, and sliding the zipper down, in a slow torturous motion, he sucked on the skin at the junction of my neck and shoulder, marking me before my body would start healing it.

"Edward," I gasped when his hands touched my throbbing cock.

"Commando, Mr. Black. Presumptuous, aren't you?"

I could only respond with a whimper. His thumb grazed the tip of my erection, and curled into the slit.

With his hands still in my pants, he began to stroke me. Softly at first, then his stroked became faster, and rougher.

"Arg,Edward," I growled out as I arched in his hand._ "Stop teasing,_" I added mentally.

" Teasing? Who said anything about teasing?" he growled gruffly in my ear, " We have till the morning sun, Jacob. Till the morning sun, you're mine. All mine. And I intend to fuck you thoroughly till then."

There was one thing that turned me on the most about Edward. And that was him talking dirty to me, and after all this time together, he had picked on my bad...or good...habits.

"'Course, I did. I'm privy to your thoughts, Jacob. And your dreams. I know you love it when I talk dirty to you, and I also know what you want me to do to you," he replied throatily against my Adam's apple as he squeezed my swollen penis.

" ... Fuck," I gasped.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped his shirt open and his slacks off his body. He was also going commando. I sighed softly at the sight of his perfect body, " You spend too much time in my head," I whispered with a chuckle.

"Stop talking," whispered Edward against my lips before he claimed them again.

Lips and hands roamed over every inch of each other's bodies, and before long we were panting and gasping for breaths-unnecessary for Edward-before he could take me, I flipped him over on the floor of the living room where we were lying, and pushed my length inside him. I mean, I was still an Alpha, dominating was within my nature. Although, I enjoyed Edward claiming me. I liked being claimed by my mate, as his, and I liked claiming him as mine. In a way that Bella couldn't. I liked having the satisfaction of knowing that this rough dance was all ours.

A gasp, laden with lust, and pain filled the room, before a moan of pleasure followed.

"Fuck," I breathed out as I gave him time to adjust to my size, before I started moving languidly. I pressed kisses against his spine, and as I started moving faster, my kisses got rougher and soon it was just me scraping his back with my front teeth, giving him pain coupled with pleasure.

Edward was panting unnecessarily against the rug, as I pushed myself deeper within the cold cavern, groaning and moaning.

Pride rose through my body again, knowing that I was the only one who could bring him to mush like this.

"Please, Jake," he breathed out.

"Please what?" I asked, pulling all the way out, and slamming into him-making sure to hit the little bundle of gold, only when he answered, " Fuck me harder."

Leaning my torso over his back, I grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards and crushed our lips in a hard, lusty kiss.

Keeping my fingers in his hair, I thrusted faster, pounding him into the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hands reach between his legs as he tried to relieve himself, but I was having none of that tonight.

I reached out and grabbed both his hands and pinned them against his back, infront of me.

"Jake,"whined Edward, in protest

Ignoring him, I pushed harder as I felt the spring in my stomach coiling to the point where the release would be any second. Soon enough, the burning in my loins and my stomach reached a breaking point and I breathed out, " Ed," as I emptied myself into my mate.

As I rode out my release, I felt my body slacken and I felt limp onto Edward's back. I struggled to catch my breath while Edward laid under me, waiting.

As soon as I could, I let go of his hands, propped myself on my forearms and allowed him to turn around to face me.

Dark, golden eyes met mine. The lust mixed with love made my knees weak as I watched him, watch me. My eyes roamed his face before resting upon his swollen pink lips. I groaned internally. He was so fuckin' beautiful. I felt myself get harder as I watched him.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly, as we both relished the afterglow. However, the tension in Edward's body was noticeable as his erection dug through my skin. But, for some reason he wasn't pushing to be relieved just yet.

"I want you to be satisfied. Before you satisfy me."

Raising my eyes, I noticed that the lust and love had been pushed aside to be replaced with guilt and sadness.

" I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't," I shushed him with my hand, " I don't want to talk about it, yet. I want to enjoy you. We only have a few more hours. Please."

As he tried to protest again, I shushed him more effectively this time-with my lips, and I made sure to rub myself against his throbbing erection.

Slowly, I let my hands roam across Edward's cold marble like chest. As my feverish skin grazed one of his nipples, he hissed. Knowing his sensitive spot, I kept going. Taking one of the nubs between my thumb and forefinger, I rolled it till it was sore-in a vampire way.

"So sensitive, baby," I mumbled against his skin and Edward moaned with pleasure.

I smirked slightly before continuing trekking down south, pausing at his navel.

Edwards hands had found my shoulders and he clung to me, like a spider monkey, as my tongue thrusted into his navel, like I had thrusted into him earlier.

He groaned again-this time I wasn't so sure if it was because of my actions, my thoughts or maybe both. But, it elicited the same reaction in me as always. Desire. Lust. Need. Love. Pride.

I suckled on the skin just right of his navel, before following the trail of hair that would lead me to my destination. My haven. Mine and Edward's. Atleast for tonight.

Pushing the gloomy thoughts out of my head, and therefore Edward's, I continued kissing his skin.

With one hand between his thighs, I spread them apart, and fell in between his legs. I kissed the area around his swollen cock, raked my nails on the sensitive skin inside his thighs, before positioning my face above his throbbing member. Looming over his erect penis, I lifted my eyes and watched his face-so open with the need that was coursing his body, a barely noticeable smile grazed the sides of his swollen mouth. He knew I was watching him, so he opened his blackened eyes and met mine.

" I love you," I mouthed at him before running my tongue along his slit, tasting the pre-cum.

A gasp left his lips making me smirk before I swallowed him whole. "N-ah," he gasped as he arched into my mouth, allowing me to swallow him more.

I bobbed along his length, while massaging his balls. Before long, I heard him gasp that he was close and his nails dug into my shoulders, drawing blood before he reached his released and rode his orgasm. I swallowed his essence. Swallowed what tasted uniquely like Edward Cullen. Maybe for the last time.

Pulling out with a pop, I moved along his body and rested my head in the crook of his shoulder as I waited for him to come down his high.

I felt the tears burning the back of my eyelids as I struggled with my emotions. Everything was catching up to me now. I didn't think I could do this. Edward's fingers wound themselves in my short hair as he half stroked, half patted my head, in a soothing manner.

"Sshh,baby," he whispered against my hair as I choked on a sob and pressed my face deeper into his neck.

" I can't do this," I whispered against his frigid skin.

" Don't think about it. It's still night. You're mine. Only mine."

"Yours," I replied, though the fear still clung to my heart.

" Get some sleep," said Edward softly as he ran his hand down my back.

With his cold breath fanning on my skin, I was at peace. At home. I felt my eyes slide shut.

* * *

I was warm. So warm. I kicked the covers off, before being consciously aware that I was doing it and opened my eyes. An orange tint surrounded me, and fear clawed at my chest.

I was always too warm when Edward left. My ice cube wasn't here, I realized panicking. I sat up in bed. Bed?

I looked around me, and indeed, I was in _our_ bed. I was in the iron wrought bed, Edward had bought after the eleventh bed we broke. I glanced down at the fluffy black and white cushions that surrounded me. Someone had been sleeping next to me. We always slept in the same bed, even though Edward didn't sleep. He watched me sleep, stroked my hair, face or held my hand as he read a book. We were always, always together when we got to spend time with each other.

Did he leave? I thought as I glanced around the room. Water wasn't running from our en-suite. I couldn't hear anything. Except for the birds chirping-like it was _such_ a wonderful day-the wind, and the leaves rustling.

My heart sank. No. No. He couldn't have. No. He didn't even say good-bye.

" _Till the morning sun, you're mine. All mine_," his words floated to me again. Eyes wide, I looked out the huge window, the sun was rising. But, it wasn't up yet. _"Ed, it's up, yet. Please come back."_

Flinging the covers off me completely, I was about to get up when Edward materialized infront of me, with a tray, burdened with food.

I sighed in relief as I sank back into the pillows behind me, and gulped.

Placing the tray on his bedside table, Edward climbed on the bed and kneeled infront of me.

With one hand on my nape, he pulled me forward and brushed his lips against mine, and I moaned. He chuckled against my lips before releasing me.

" I thought..." I started, distraught.

" I know, babe. I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

I nodded, like an imbecile. I knew that!

Edward chuckled again, and I slapped his naked thigh.

" Eat," he said softly as he watched me carefully, expression guarded.

" I can't."

" You have to. I want to know you've had something to eat. Knowing you, you won't eat till the next time..."

I shook my head, stubbornly.

" Please, baby? I made you breakfast while I was naked?" he tried cutely.

Pushing the thoughts away, I replied with as much cheek as I could, " I'd rather have you, for breakfast."

" You have me. Forever and always," he replied sadly, before averting his gaze.

Struggling to reign my emotions, I followed his eyes. He was looking at a picture of us-we were both bare chested,basking in the afterglow of making love for the first time on our Canadian property and he was lying on my chest, sparkling a little as the sun rays reflected off his chest. One of my arm was resting casually, but possessively on his stomach, while the other was being used as a cushion for my head. The super green grass was a beautiful contrast with our skins, as we both smiled into the camera that Edward was holding with his one hand.

"_It was a great day, wasn't it?"_ I asked him silently. Cocking his head to the side, he watched me, and nodded.

" The best day ever," he replied, sounding like a 5 year old, and I smiled indulgently at him, and nodded.

It was taken during one of the first spring days we spent together. We had completed the work to be done on the house, made love in the backyard-_our_ backyard. That was the first night we spent at the house. It was a huge step in our relationship.

"Jacob, you have to know how much I love you," started Edward as he glanced up at me.

My vision was blurry with unshed tears, " Then, please! Don't leave me, Edward."

"Jake," whispered Edward, cupping my cheek, " you know I have to. We knew this day would come. We've talked about this before."

"I know. But, it's much harder than I expected. I can't live without you, Edward. I won't make it. I can't make it."

" Don't talk like that," snapped Edward harshly, " don't you dare talk like that. Your life is mine, Jacob. You're mine."

Desperately, I tried to use every attempt to keep Edward with me, " If you truly believed that you wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't leave me to be with Bella. You wouldn't let her fuck you. You wouldn't leave me behind. You wouldn't fucking leave Forks."

" God damn it,Jacob! We've talked about this. You know why we can't be together. I can't abandon my child. Divorce is not an option. You can't leave your pack and I can't stay in Forks anymore. Renesmee is growing too fast. People are getting suspicious."

" I'll come with you."

" What am I supposed to tell everyone? Bella? Carlisle? Esme? My brothers and sisters?"

" Tell them the truth. Tell them you love me. Tell them you want to be with me. Tell them I'm your mate, not Bella."

" Then what? The Volturi can kill you? Or keep you as their guard dog?"

" I don't care. I just want to be with you."

" I want to be with you too. Jacob, you know what you're asking me is impossible"

" Nothing is impossible. Make up an excuse. Tell them I needed to leave my pack. I needed a fresh start too. Please, babe. Take me with you," I said as I kneeled on our bed and leaned into Edward.

" Jacob, you know I would if I could."

" I can't live without you," I whispered as I pressed our naked bodies together, " I can't."

" I can't live without you, either. But, we made difficult choices that we need to stick to."

I knew he was right. I knew he was hurting as much as I was-maybe I was hurting a little more because when he left, I wouldn't have anyone else to share my feelings about my broken heart to anymore. He had his family, his wife, and his daughter. And while, I had my pack, they no longer understood me. I couldn't leave them behind, especially since Sam had given me the leadership of the Olympic pack. He had stopped phasing, in order to grow old with his wife, Emily. The reign of the pack was now in my hands. I knew that when Edward left, I would stop phasing too. But, first I would need to find me a successor.

"You can't," gasped Edward as his hold around my torso tightened, " Jacob, you can't stop phasing. You can't. You'll age!"

" I know. I can't live without you for too long, Edward. I'll die either way," I replied sadly. Atleast this way, it wouldn't be because of a broken heart.

" No!" stated Edward, " No. You can't. You're mine. For ever and always, baby. You can't die. We'll make this work, I promise."

" You say that now. But, you'll see. Over time, you'll get so engrossed in your life, that you won't have time to even think about me. You'll forget."

Edward shook his head firmly, " I won't forget. I still remember the faces of the people I drank from when I was a newborn. When you're a vampire, you've got an amazing memory. I won't forget you, Jacob. I can't forget you, just like you can't forget to breathe."

Hugging him close to my body, I pressed a kiss along his jaw before claiming his lips, softly at first and then a little more desperately.

I tried to memorize the flecks in his eyes, the tint of his hair, the way his cheeks pale when he exhausted himself everytime we made love, his hands, his nails, his soft, but elegant neck, his torso, and even his cock. I tried to commit everything about Edward Cullen to memory. The Cullens were leaving Forks today. As the alpha of the LaPush pack, I should be happy that they resident vampires were leaving our territory, but I wasn't.

Edward Cullen was the reason I got out of bed in the morning, he was the reason I breathed, the reason I ate, he was the reason why my heart still pumped, he was my whole world.

"And you're mine," he whispered against my hair, as sobs racked my body.

Somewhere, downstairs a phone rang and I knew it was the 'bell' signaling the end of our relationship, the end of my life, the end of Jacob Black.

We ignored the incessant phone calls for as long as possible, as Edward and I continued to hold each other. Until, we could no longer do so. I pulled away first, and tried pushing him off the bed, " Go," I whispered, above the sound of my breaking heart.

" We'll make it work. I promise you."

I nodded numbly.

" Jake, promise me something," said Edward as he took my hand in his.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I looked up at him expectantly.

" Don't give up on us. Please?"

I wondered how we would make this work, but I nodded anyway. I trusted Edward with my life.I knew he would find a way to make this work. For us.

" I love you, babe," he said gently, with his thumb under my chin, lifting my head to look into my eyes.

" I love you too, Ed," I whispered softly as I took in the face of my mate for the last time.

" This is not goodbye, Jacob," he replied to my thoughts, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss on my forehead, and hesitating for a second, he, then pressed one against my lips, "I love you."

Tears blurred my vision as I watched Edward dart across the room, finding his clothes from our wardrobe and with one last glance at me, he darted out of the room; leaving me behind.

_"And after I'm long gone, you'll be humming along, and I'll keep you in mind," _came Edward's voice as my tears subsided and I held onto to his pillow, staring at the door in hopes that he'll walk through it again.

* * *

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **

Hi everyone,

For those who don't know me, I'm Lisa. This story was my little obsession for the day. It's based on the song, Rhythm of Love, by the Plain White Ts. The first conversation between Edward and Jacob was purely their lyrics, for the most , copyright goes to them. I own nothing, except for the plot. This was not written for infringement, but merely for pleasure.

That being said, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. This was my first one shot. Please let me know how I did. I loved getting reviews.

Enjoy,

Lisa


End file.
